Small recreational watercraft such as kayaks, canoes, small boats, dinghies, zodiacs and the like use portable and detachable transport systems for the transportation of the watercraft on highways and roads to a water area for launching of the watercraft, as well as, the recovery of the watercraft from that water area after use has been completed. Typically, these transport systems have only intermittent use as they are constructed for long haul transporting on roads and are not usually suited for portage usage. Kayaking, canoeing and rowing shells often require portage over beach sand or rough terrain, and sometimes the vessel is loaded with camping gear and/or watercraft gear. This portage can be very difficult and tiresome for transporting the water craft over the rough terrain or beach sand to a water area (river, lake, pond, stream, ocean and the like) and can be virtually impossible for a single individual. As these transport systems are typically used for long haul transporting and not normally used for manually transporting the watercraft to the water area, these transport systems are heavy, complicated, and expensive.
There remains a need for a kayak transport device that is particularly suited for manually transporting a kayak a short distance over rough terrain or beach sand to a water area by a single individual. Additionally, the kayak transport device should have easy access for loading and unloading the kayak to and from the transport device. The kayak transport device should also be light-weight, adjustable, and collapsible for easy storage.